


The Power of His Kiss

by Aaronlisa



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "End of Days." His kisses still have some power all these years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of His Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkslayerfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=darkslayerfaith).



When she kisses him, he makes her feel like she’s sixteen years old again, like she doesn’t have the weight of the world pressing down on her shoulders as she tries to figure out how to stay one step ahead of the First and it’s minions. Everything else fades away and her entire focus narrows to him, their kiss and the way she feels. Everything changes the minute they pull apart and the world comes back into sharp focus again. And she’s not sixteen and her biggest worries aren’t what she’ll wear to the prom and how is she ever going to bring down the Master.

Buffy sighs as she looks at him and she can see the same weight pressing down on him in the weigh he holds his body, in his eyes and even in the way he runs a hand through his hair. Growing up wasn’t supposed to be this hard. Then again her guidance counselors never thought she’d literally have the weight the world on her shoulders. Buffy gives him a smile and it’s all the invitation he needs to pull her into his arms and to claim her lips again.

((END))


End file.
